


The shopping incident

by magicalcookie664



Series: Sanders sides omo :D [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Desperation, Head cannon that Re eats his hands-, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Omorashi, Pee, Remus is adorable okay, That sound bad-, They go shopping, Wetting, Wrote at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: The sides go on a shopping trip.Logan drinks a bit too much coffee and doesn’t want to bother the others.Virgil is a good friend.(I realised I haven’t written Logan omo in a while so take this-)Heed the tags or I’m coming for you with my forehead removing machine :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders sides omo :D [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The shopping incident

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at night hopefully it’ll make sense.   
> Also return of my two head canons about Remus. Him nomming on his octopus plushie is adorable-
> 
> Also please heed the tags, it’s not hard. :)

Currently, Logan is sat in the passenger seat of their large six-seater, a half empty coffee cup clutched in his hands. Patton and Roman made them all get up early in order to hit the shops before the mid-morning rush of people make it difficult to get much done. (For Virgil's sake if anything else.) They hadn't had to wake Remus up as the side tends to forego sleep in favour of what he considers 'more interesting things.' So Janus, Virgil and Logan were tugged out of bed, given a quick breakfast and ushered into the car by the other three overly excited sides. 

Logan stares out of the window as they approach the familiar shopping street - he says familiar, more not unfamiliar, as he rarely goes out so he's only been here a few times. He downs the remainder of his coffee while it's still warm and glances around at the others as Patton parks the car, idly humming away to himself. 

With the car parked, Patton and Roman hop out, signaling for the others to do the same. 

Remus jumps out of the car with extreme enthusiasm, immediately rushing over to the nearest bin. "This is mine now," he announces, proceeding to stuff his leg inside the bin. 

"Re-" Patton exclaims, rushing over to stop Remus from knocking the entire bin to the floor. 

Logan follows Janus and Virgil out of the car. He notices the two look a lot more subdued than the others, staring at the ground with tired expressions on their faces. 

He watches Virgil yawn before asking,"Did you two sleep late last night?" 

Virgil starts a little at that, too tired to comprehend the fact that someone is speaking to him. 

Janus nods, glancing at Virgil quickly before his gaze returns to Logan. "We definitely didn't watch a few too many movies before bed," he states. 

After fishing Remus' leg out of the bin, Patton joins the rest of the group, Re's arm firmly gripped to stop him going off and doing something worse. "Everyone ready?" The moral side asks, a tad too cheery for the three sides who are less than happy to be here. 

"Absolutely! This is going to be totally wonderful!" Roman exclaims, grinning at Patton with enthusiasm. 

Remus nods, a little preoccupied with trying to free himself from Patton's surprisingly strong grip. He struggles and yanks, whining in irritation as he stays glued to Pat's side. 

Patton sighs, sensing Re's discomfort. "I'll let go of you when you promise to behave, Re-Re," he states, fixing Remus with his best serious Dad™ look. 

"Fineee, I promise," Remus replies, pouting,"Let me go," 

Patton sighs but releases his grip on Remus, who immediately rushes over to other Janus. 

Roman locks the car and the head off, leaving the carpark behind them. 

The first shop they enter sells clothes. Roman buys himself a new pair of pyjamas with little golden crowns on. Virgil comes across a few hoodies he likes the look of. Patton finds cat themed mittens and adds them to the basket straight away. Remus tries to set fire to the feather boas with matches he brought and is quickly led out the store by the others. 

"J, can you look after Re for a while?" Patton asks. 

Janus nods, taking Remus' hand carefully. His grip is different to Patton's, looser but stronger. Re knows he has no way of escaping Janus' grasp until the side himself allows it. 

They go to Game next, on a mission to find more Xbox games to play. Remus insists on buying a few gory horror games and despite the sick feeling Patton gets when he looks at the covers of said games, he caves and allows the side to purchase some. 

Logan studies the assortment of games with vague interest, not particularly bothered himself. Sure, he's played games with the others before and enjoyed it, but if he's honest with himself the fun came from spending time with his family rather than the games themselves. 

Virgil joins Logan, stifling yet another yawn. "Hi.." he mumbles, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. 

Logan glances at him, taking in his tired appearance with a slight frown. His headphones hang around his neck, there just in case things become too much. The black smudges under his eyes are more pronounced today. "Hello, Virgil," he responds in his usual manner. He's not one to judge appearances and if it weren't for the large coffee he drank in the car he would probably be in the same state. He didn't exactly get a full nights sleep either... only for different reasons. 

Virgil kneels with him in front of the stacks of games and together they silently browse the available collection, pointing the odd game out to the other every once in a while. 

After paying for Remus' horror games and a few adventure style ones they all secretly adore they return to lazily ambling through the shopping streets, chatting away among themselves. 

"Where do you guys wanna go next?" Patton questions,"I really wanna go to a toy store!" 

Roman grins at that, moving to ruffle Pat's hair. "Of course you do," he says, not against the idea at all. 

"I'm hungry~" Remus grumbles, growing restless. He uses the hand not holding Janus' to fiddle with his sleeves. 

"It's not even 11 yet, Re," Janus remarks, shooting him a concerned look. He's worried Remus will start biting his hands again, something he usually does when bored or hungry. He's had to duct tape his hands together many times, especially on long car journeys where he didn't have much to do. 

Logan isn't really paying attention. He's staring ahead as he walks, concentrating on something else altogether. His need to pee. Well actually, it's barely a need at all, merely the slightest twinge of pressure in his bladder, something that he could easily forget about in seconds. He doesn't even think to speak up about it. Why should he? It's hardly noticeable and certainly not worth wasting the others' time with. He continues to walk, tuning into the conversation as he manages to push thoughts about his need to the very back of his mind. 

They enter the toy store next, Patton practically bouncing on his toes as he hurries into the large shop, eyes wide and shining with excitement. 

"Guys looook!" He exclaims, pointing at a row of different sized frog plushies. 

"There's a rainbow one," Virgil remarks, pointing it out to Patton who practically squeals with joy. 

"I'm getting it!" He announces, scooping up the medium sized rainbow plush in his arms. 

Roman chuckles at the sight, adoring the look of genuine happiness on Patton's face. It's no secret that the moral side's been feeling down lately, quiet down in fact. He hasn't exactly been too open about it, but he's doing better, finding ways to express his emotions instead of repressing them. Roman finds himself quite proud of Pat in fact. He's making progress. 

Logan isn't particularly that interested in plushies or toys so he makes little attempt to engage with the others, resorting to following them around, feeling a little left out. As he traipses around the humongous three-story building after the group, he finds the need to pee returning to him now. There's no doubt about it this time: it's definitely here to stay. He sighs almost inaudibly, detesting the vaguely uncomfortable feeling he gets from needing to empty his bladder. It's probably the coffee's fault - definitely the coffee's fault. 

Again, it doesn't even cross his mind to speak up about it. He's used to keeping more private issues like this to himself, so keep it to himself he does. 

They spend around half an hour in the toy store and by the time they exit Logan's situation has morphed from a slightly uncomfortable pressure in his bladder to an irritating dull ache. He remains silent, following the others with zero complaints. He's Logic, he shouldn't interfere with the other sides' down time like this. Honestly, he wonders why they wanted him to come in the first place. 

"Let's do more clothes shopping!" Roman exclaims, signalling for the others to follow him before rushing off down the street. 

Janus keeps an eye on Remus as they jog to catch up with Roman. Re is looking increasingly irritated, his eyes darting around a lot, frustrated sounds escaping him every once in a while. It's clear they're going to have to sit down somewhere for lunch soon. 

Still, he wants to make sure. "Re? Are you alright?" He asks, making sure to keep his voice low. 

Remus makes another frustrated noise. "I'm hungry~~~" he complains, tugging at Janus' arm. 

"You shouldn't have skipped breakfast," Janus scorns,"D'you want your octopus?" He asks. 

Re just nods, shooting Janus a pleading look. 

Janus fishes said plushie out of his rucksack pocket and hands it to Remus who immediately plops the thing half in his mouth, beginning to nom on it, already growing more relaxed. 

Janus smiles at him, satisfied, and leads him into the shop Roman lead the others into. 

They join Logan and Virgil sat on some stools beside the changing rooms, their heads in their phones. 

Janus takes a seat next to Virgil, frowning when he realises he can't see Roman or Patton. "Where are the other two?" He asks. 

Virgil looks up from his phone and points at the changing rooms. "They're trying on clothes,"

Janus nods. Fair enough. 

"I wanna take my clothes off and run around naked!" Remus announces, beginning to ease his trousers down before he's stopped by Janus. 

"Re, no. We're definitely not in public. You can't do that now, okay?" He says, sighing to himself. He loves Remus and all, but sometimes the side can be a lot. 

Remus pouts, but pulls his trousers back up. 

Sat next to Virgil on the multicoloured stool things, Logan crosses his legs, subconsciously chewing on his lip. This is definitely the coffee's doing as he doesn't usually get this desperate so fast. It's quite unnerving really. But he sits and waits dutifully for the others to return and show off their new assorted attires, anxiously shifting about as he feels his bladder fill up at a quicker rate than he's used to. 

By the time Ro and Pat come out in their fifth outfit, Logan is finding it difficult to pay attention. The ache in his bladder is rather distracting and the fullness of it has him twitching every few seconds, growing more restless as time goes on. He says nothing. 

After a while of crossing and uncrossing his legs, Logan senses Virgil looking at him. 

"Are you okay?" Virgil asks, fixing Logan with a concerned look. 

Logan brushes it off, forcing himself to remain still by pressing his thighs tightly together. "I'm fine," is his two word response. 

Virgil doesn't believe him, but decides against pushing it for now. He returns his attention to his phone, making sure to keep an eye on Logan. 

Minutes pass and Logan is only growing more desperate. He should've said something, shouldn't have he? He feels stupid now for allowing it to get to this point, for waiting this long. He rocks his hips back and forth slightly, the tiniest of whines escaping him. 

The whine has Virgil's attention on Logan within a second. He studies the side's posture, the way he's fidgeting about in place. "Are you sure you're okay?" He persists, frowning. 

Logan comes to the conclusion that is he doesn't speak up now, he's going to end up wetting himself in the not too distant future and he does not want that. "I uh.." he begins, feeling his cheeks heat up as soon as he starts speaking," I really need to use the bathroom," 

"Oh," Virgil says, Logan's squirming suddenly making complete sense. He glances around,"I can't see a bathroom sign anywhere," he says, frowning,"Are you.. gonna be okay?" 

Logan crosses his legs tightly. He's shaking a little. "I'm not sure," he manages, unable to look Virgil in the eyes. 

Virgil gets up, quickly finding Patton and Roman amongst the racks of clothes. "Guys, Logan and I are gonna go find a bathroom. We'll be back in a sec,"

Patton nods,"Okay. We'll wait here," 

Virgil returns to Logan who looks as if he may wet himself any second. Anxiety kicks in. "Uh.." he begins, unsure what to do. He spots a staff member beside a rack of woollen jumpers. He grabs Logan's hand and practically drags the squirming side over to said staff member. 

Logan allows Virgil to lead him, relying on the other side to help him out of his ridiculously embarrassing situation. He squirms in place where he stands, shifting from foot to foot as Virgil speaks to the staff member. 

Virgil approaches the women wearing the blue badge, feeling extremely nervous. He doesn't like speaking to strangers but if he doesn't ask where the bathroom is Logan will be in serious trouble. "Um.. excuse me.. do you have a bathroom around here?" He asks, praying it doesn't come across as rude. 

She takes one look at Logan and says, her voice tinted with sympathy,"It's just over there, hun," she points past the seemingly endless racks of clothes to a set of doors set against the lime green wall. 

"Thanks," Logan manages, crossing his legs where he stands as the desperation hits him. 

"You're welcome," the woman responds before turning back to whatever she was originally doing. 

Virgil leads Logan towards the doors, trying to walk as quickly as possible. 

Every step Logan takes sends him closer to leaking, closer to completely soaking himself where he stands, but he keeps moving, even when he has to pause to jam his hands between his legs. When the wave of desperation passes he continues on again. 

They've practically reached the door by the time Logan leaks, the large spurt soaking through his pants, leaving a tiny dark spot in the crotch of his jeans. He hisses, jamming both of his hands between his legs as a second leak forces itself out of him, a longer one this time, long enough to leave a visible spot on his trousers. 

"You're nearly there, Lo, you can do it," Virgil encourages him. 

He doesn't know if he can. He staggers forwards, hand pressed between his trembling thighs as he reaches to open the door. It opens, thank god and he darts inside, closing the door quickly behind him. He shaking uncontrollably, leaks hissing into his pants despite everything he does to stop them as he struggles to lock the door. Pee drips down his legs, pattering onto the white titles floor beneath him. 

"Nonononono-" he hisses, gripping himself hopelessly as he begins to wet himself inches away from the actual toilet. It soaks through his jeans quickly, streaking down his legs in long wavering lines. It pools on the tiles beneath him, spreading out slowly under his feet as he watches it all unfold, frozen in shock. The only sound is the too loud hissing and pattering noise as his pee fully saturates the floor. 

Despite the humiliation, he finds it feels rather good. A soft sigh slips out of him, his knees weakening and threatening to send him tumbling to the ground. He grips onto the wall tightly to stop it from happening as he continues to wet himself without holding back anymore. 

Finally he stops and looks down to examine the damage done. He's peed all over the floor and all over his nice jeans. He doesn't know what to do. He stands there for a few minutes, weighing over his options as he shifts about in his pool of pee. 

"Virgil?" He calls, his cheeks growing red as he realises what he's about to say. 

"Yeah? Are you okay?" Virgil calls through the door. 

"I.. uh.. I didn't exactly make it..." he manages, feeling utterly ashamed. 

"Oh," is the only response he gets, then,"Can you open the door?"

He does, faces Virgil with a face red enough to combat any tomato. "I apologise," he says, looking downwards,"I should've been able to hold it," 

"Don't apologise, Lo. You did really well, okay?" Virgil says, offering him a soft smile,"You ready to go back to the others?" He asks carefully. 

Logan nods, still blushing a little. He follows Virgil back to the changing rooms, keeping his eyes lowered. 

The others notice, but none say anything about it. 

Virgil directs him to a selection of jeans. 

"Good idea," Logan remarks,"Thank you,"

Virgil shrugs,"You're welcome I guess,"

They leave the shop with Logan's wet jeans in Patton's rucksack (he bought a new pair) and head off to find a place to eat.

Remus begins to mumble things about wanting 'people soup' or something. 

The place they find sells chips. 

Logan finds that despite what happened, today may not be too terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is one typo-


End file.
